The Bonds We Share
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Ever wonder what Ravage was thinking when he was kidnapped in the second and third episodes? Ever wonder how Soundwave thought when his cassette was being held captive by the Autobots? Slight sire/offspring platonic love, 'cause even Decepticons have emotions.
**So, I've seen many different works, stories, artwork and theories discussing Soundwave's relationship with his symbiotes, many of them portraying him to be like a father to all of them. After awhile, I thought about in the G1 version, season 1, episode 2 &3 "More than Meets the Eye", when Ravage was captured by the Autobots. I kept wondering how Ravage and Soundwave would react to the both of them being away from one another.**

 **I own nothing. G1 Transformers and all its content and characters belong to its rightful owners. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Ravage paced around in the crude, metal bar cage he had been placed in. Simple design really. If he had been any larger or stronger, he would had simply bent the bars and be free from this confinement. But no, being a minicon did have its disadvantages. While he could still bite and scratch those who dare get close enough to the cage, he was useless without his missile attachments.

If it wasn't as humiliating enough as it was, he was assigned two, annoying guards that taunted him. Not that their mocking insults, taunts or even holograms did hurt him, but it did make him think about the side he was fighting for. And who he was fighting with.

 _"You know I'm surprise that the Decepticons haven't tried to rescue him."_

 _"I'm not. They don't care about anybody, not even their own."_

Though Ravage would never admit it out loud or over his bond to his sire and trine mates, the green Autobot did have a point. No matter how much he hoped so, none of his fellow Decepticon brethren were coming to get him, not even the ones he shared his spark bonds with.

Not even his own sire.

Had there not be a war to fight, sides to assemble and fight against, had there not be any reason why he couldn't just come up and take him back, Ravage would had been back in his sire's arms along with his siblings in a sparkbeat.

But life wasn't fair. War wasn't fair either. Because of it Soundwave wouldn't come for him, Megatron wouldn't risk his TIC and most trusted officer just for him, a cassette that he didn't give a cube of energon about.

But it was simply the Decepticon way. Weak or sick soldiers were either sent first to be destroyed on the battlefield or even by the servos of their commanders or those stronger and healthier than them. There was no room for weakness. Any weak links in the chain or a hindrance to their cause would be exterminated.

A reason why the Autobots were hated. They opposed their ideals. They believed in bringing up the weak from the oppressive. They believed in helping them.

Soundwave had told him that while he supported the Decepticon cause, he liked several of the Autobots ideals and belief. At times he had wondered what it would be like if he had joined the Autobots at the start of the war, rather than the Decepticons. Of course now, it was too late for him or any of them. Their loyalty and sparks belonged to the Decepticons, as true as the savage purple color of their insignia's.

Ravage snarled again and took several more paces around his confinement. If there was any flaw to the cage, the slightest imperfection, he would exploit it. Her would find a way out of here and find a way back to his sire. He didn't care how long it took, he didn't care if the Decepticons were not too excited or concerned to have him back. He would return back to his sire and trine mates.

He would return to his family.

* * *

Last night Ravage had failed to come back from his mission at the designated time. Which meant either two things. One, he had been found and wounded and his injuries was slowing down his return. Or two, he had been discovered and taken captive by the accursed Autobots.

It didn't matter much to the Decepticons, considering that he had no valuable information of the Decepticons, only of Autobot activity. The only thing they could get from his was their own information back, but not without Ravage's innate stubbornness and ferocity.

Ravage. His eldest cassette and possibly his most fiercest warrior. Now reduced to a prisoner of war by the servos of the enemy. Soundwave nearly shook with rage as he thought of his symbiote being tortured by the Autobots. Though his scarred face was covered up by his visor and mask, he was seething with anger. How dare they take his offspring and capture him? Had he not been properly instructed by Megatron not to go after him, the con would had immediately flown over and released the robotic panther himself, despite the risks that there would be.

Yet he remained placidly calm on the outside. What else could be expected more from the third-in-command of the Decepticon army? Megatron had chosen him specifically for his intelligence in technology and military strategies, along with his strength to remain firm and strong even in the worse scenarios. His cassette rack was just an added quality, varying from helpful to a hinderance from time to time.

But even after all his cassettes had done to support the Decepticon cause, everyone knew, even they themselves knew, that the second their helpfulness or luck ran out, whichever was first, they would be out of time and be thrown away and discarded like yesterday's scrap.

He wouldn't be there to help them up.

His mask and visor clad face turned up above to the sky. It was a pure, cloudless day, nothing but blue atmosphere above. In a couple of hours it would be nighttime and the sky would darken to an indigo, then a black where the stars of this part of the universe would come alive and announce themselves to those below them, looking towards their twinkling, burning forms. Though their was still time to go and while the belief of 'wishing on a star' was completely and utterly illogical, Soundwave still had a hope inside of him. A hope that formed into a silent prayer on his mind, intended for his eldest child.

 _"Be safe, Ravage, and come home. I will await your arrival with great anticipation, just please come home, my son."_

* * *

 **Meh, I'm such a softy, even when it comes to the antagonists I'm soft, especially ones I feel that I can relate to, or at least in the fanon, if not the actually canon. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading, please leave a review with some feedback, it's always appreciated, and feel free to check out some of my other stories. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
